


Party Favour

by uaigneach



Series: 2018 In-Class Works [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, Crack, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Some Cursing, Tumblr Prompt, not a lot, the title is a pun guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: 'my friend dragged me to a party me to a party and then abandoned me but you came to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here while you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and I blush really hard because I’ve been ranting about how boring it was for 10 minutes'





	Party Favour

It all started when Felicity called Barry in the middle of the night. Now unfortunately for Barry, he’d been up for the past 38 hours, and as such, did not have all his wits about him. This meant that he didn’t take the adequate time to think things through before agreeing to his friend’s request. He’d met the hacker a month or two before when he’d helped her out with some forensic matters. It actually had something to do with fighting crime, but shh he wasn’t supposed to know that. Unfortunately, he hadn’t managed to meet her boss – he’d heard Queen was fucking gorgeous – but he did kindle a lovely friendship with the personal assistant.

For once, Barry actually had someone that he could geek out without fear of people judging him. It also helped that they were both awkward introverts who didn’t know how to handle people, but once they get talking they talked way too much for the average person to handle.

In fact, their friendship had progressed to the point that Felicity was apparently comfortable enough to call him in the middle of the night to ask him for a favour. And poor sleep and coffee deprived Barry Allen was powerless to refuse such a simple request from one of his two friends. The request, you ask? Well Felicity was going to be forced to attend a social function hosted by the one and only Oliver Queen.

Of course awkward little Felicity didn’t want to go alone, so why not invite her nerd friend? What’s better than one socially awkward nobody at a high society party?

Two. Obviously.

 

Or at least that’s what Barry suspected Felicity thought. He didn’t really follow but it was too late now. He’d agreed.

And that’s how he ended up on a train to Starling City in his best suit. But had been a long time since Barry had been able to act the part of the suave, hot and talented date, but he was still able to work the blazer, so the charming Smythe attitude shouldn’t be so hard to manage. Or so he hoped. The likelihood of someone recognizing him was minimal, but it still made him nervous. But it was too late to back out now. He couldn’t just abandon Felicity. A 3 hour train ride had never felt so long.

 

* * *

 

“Oh thank God, you’re here! I thought you weren’t going to show!” Felicity cried as she dragged him through the door at the back of the Queen Mansion. She’d insisted that he meet her there, although he still has no idea why. He was just sort of rolling with the punches at this point.

 

Felicity was wearing a simple black cocktail dress and no make-up make-up look. Her jewelry was simple and tasteful, and Barry thought that she looked absolutely stunning. If he hadn’t been so gay… they would have worked well together. With her brain and cheerful attitude, she would have been very complimentary. Plus, she cleaned up well.

Deep down, there was still moments where Sebastian Smythe, was able to come through. Moments, where he knew that Barry Allen wasn’t really who he was. Now was one of those moments, and honestly? He was feeling it.

He felt how the persona of a suave socialite draped over him like a comforting blanket. He was Sebastian Smythe, rich preppy first son of a major lawyer, and tonight he had a beautiful smart girl on his arm. He was sure that Felicity had invited him so that she wouldn’t be the only awkward one, but that wasn’t how this evening was going to go. He was going to enjoy this! “Call me Sebastian.” He grinned as he looped his arm through Felicity’s with his trademark meerkat smirk.

 

* * *

 

He’d been wrong. He was not enjoying this at all.

He’d thought that he would have been able to handle the socializing with businessmen, but he’d forgotten just how boring it was. He was all smiles, but most of the people that he talked to, were his uncle’s long-distance associates, so there wasn’t even anyone to flirt with. It was cramping his gay style! He’d broken out the blazer!

Everyone was just boring business men or famous people who were all in relationships. Plus, he had a duty to stay with Felicity was he was meant to be here arm candy or something. Flirting was a no no – and that took away all the fun. So here he was, talking about _accounting figures_ with a bunch of new accountants who were trying to sound sophisticated. As soon as he’d mentioned that he was a Dalton Academy Alumni they’d all fallen over themselves to talk academics.

Him being the youngest forensics analyst in Central City (a fact casually dropped – read not subtly at all – by Felicity when she noticed that he’d taken the awkward stares off of her - only increased their interest. Eventually, Felicity was called away by someone bcause something wasn’t quite right at a party event, and he was left alone amongst a swarm of people.

 

3 hours into the party and Barry’s smile had gone stiff.

 

He had just excused himself to get a drink (if he was going to be doing this for another couple of hours then he was _not_ going to be doing this sober) when he felt someone approach from behind. The person – a man if his suit jacket and strong veiny hands were anything to go by – reached around him and deftly grabbed the vodka before pouring and mixing two drinks.

The man stepped in front of him, holding out the glass with a smirk n his face. “Well, well, well, what’s a handsome fella like you doing mixing you own drinks? I don’t remember seeing you around before.” He smirked. Barry hated himself for finding it kind of charming – but he had been this kind of guy once upon a time.

He might have actually used this exact line on someone before.

Ew.

 

He sneered as he snatched the offered drink from the stranger’s hand and took a sip of the surprisingly strong drink. “Well I’m not from around here.” He said, not bothering to retell his life story. He’d been weaving the same tale for the past 3 hours and all he wanted was to get a bit buzzed to take the edge of his annoyance off.

The stranger wasn’t perturbed by his standoffish attitude. “Well how are you liking the party then? You looked like you fit right in.” By the time the man had finished asking his question, Barry had downed the rest of his drink and it was beginning to hit him. He resisted the urge to stumble, but the sudden need to just complain to this strange was suddenly much stronger than he was prepared to deal with.

“Oh buddy you should _not_ have asked me that. Get ready because I was going to talk your ear off because I’ve been stuck here for 3 hours and my friend abandoned me.” And then suddenly Barry was just gushing abut how annoying everyone here was and how he was only here as a favour. He told the patient stranger about how he used to like going to parties, but it had been too long, and this was the most boring party he’d ever been to.

He went on and on for what felt like a good hour about how he hated this and how he didn’t even know what the party was for. (Maybe Felicity had told him, but he was a bit too tipsy to remember or even care.) The stranger just listened intently all the while intently supplying him with drinks from the open bar. The smirk on his face grew with every line spoken, but he didn’t say more than the appropriate “ouch that sounds awful” and “wow really?” along with groans of sympathy.

He was just about to go on another tirade – this time about being gay and how the stranger was such a nice stranger for listening and did he want to go out sometime? But wait Felicity. Just as he thought of her,(speak of the devil) she appeared and snatched the glass from his hand. He’d just managed to get out a compliment and say that if he wasn’t here for a friend he’d invite the stranger back to his place when Felicity appeared.

“Woah Barry, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” she asked nervously as she threaded her arm through his.

He pouted. “Aw c’mon, Felicity. You left me with the accountants. _Accountants,_ Felicity! I need to not be sober.” She rolled her eyes not taking pity on him at all.

“Oh right, _Sebastian_. It’s _my_ fault you started talking to them like you knew what they were saying!” she accused, smiling playfully. He’d roll his eyes, but he was a bit too drunk for that. “And that’s beside the point!” she scolded. “You’re so drunk you’re unleashing your gayness on people. How are people going to respect me if my date leaves me to go have a one night stand with a man?

This time he did actually roll his eyes. “C’mon you left me first.” He slurred before turning to look at the stranger he’d just spent the last hour complaining to. “And you didn’t mind, right Mr… uh…” and that’s when he remembered that he had no idea who he was talking to.

The stranger just smiled before offering his hand for a handshake. “Queen. Oliver Queen.” Barry grinned and shook his hand with the Smythe Business Grip™ and turned back to Felicity.

“See? Mr. Queen didn’t mind me…” and then his brain caught up with his mouth and he slowly turned back to gape at the stranger. Felicity just looked smug.

“Right Barry. This was who I wanted to introduce you to when you helped me out on that case. Barry, meet the host of this party and my boss; Oliver Queen.” Barry paled. Not only had he just spent an hour complaining to Oliver Queen about how boring his party was, but he’d also propositioned him. Oh my God he was so embarrassed.

Queen simply smiled as a suddenly sober Barry began to turn a bright shade of red. “So,” he grinned, “what do you say we get out of this ‘incredibly dull and insufferable’ party?”


End file.
